


danland

by blackbirddan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirddan/pseuds/blackbirddan
Summary: @amazingphil, 01/01/10: in danland. it was awesome seeing everyone last night <3 sleepyphil
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	danland

“I told you it was tiny.”

Phil sagged onto the edge of the single bed with a groan. It creaked alarmingly under his weight. 

“I don’t care,” he said. “It’s a bed, and therefore it’s beautiful and perfect.”

“I meant the room,” said Dan, dropping his bag to the floor. “But yeah, the bed’s even tinier.”

“Didn’t you ever want a double?”

“Well, yeah, obviously,” said Dan. “But it wouldn’t fit. I’d have to get rid of all the other furniture and just, like, jump onto it from the doorway.” He yawned, stretching his arms over his head. “Might be worth it, actually.”

“How’s the head?” said Phil.

“It’s alright,” shrugged Dan, his voice still gruff from last night’s New Year’s party. “D’you want anything else to eat?”

“Kind of just wanna sleep,” said Phil. “Though I know it’s pretty early. What is it, nine-ish?”

“Yeah. I do too, actually.”

“D’you think we’ll fit?” said Phil, looking over his shoulder at the bed.

“I guess there’s only one way to find out,” said Dan. “D’you want to use the bathroom first?”

Dan went first in the end, and Phil returned to his bedroom to see him frantically shoving a pile of creased clothes into a drawer.

“Sure you don’t want this?” said Dan, shoving the deflated air mattress with his foot.

“We’d have to blow it up,” observed Phil. “Which I don’t really wanna do. But, like - ” He paused. “Do you think we should, or - ”

“I don’t mind,” said Dan. “I’ll take it, you can take the bed.”

“No, no,” said Phil. “I don’t mean that, I mean, like, what if your mum walks in or something?”

Dan snorted.

“She won’t. She never does. Not for years, anyway.”

“My mum walks in to my room all the time.”

“Er - yeah, I know.”

“And yours never does?”

“Nah. At least if nothing else, she respects my privacy.”

“How long d’you think they’ll be out for?”

“Dunno,” said Dan. “They’ll be back any time now, I reckon. They don’t usually stay late at my gran’s.”

“And you’re sure it’s okay? I really don’t mind blowing up the mattress if you - ”

“Do you want to be inside or outside?” said Dan.

“Of - what?” Phil said dumbly.

“The bed,” said Dan, shutting off the main light. “D’you want to be next to the wall or on the outside?”

“Oh,” said Phil. “Uh, next to the wall, I guess. Might fall out otherwise.”

“Right,” said Dan matter-of-factly, putting his phone on to charge. “You first, then.”

Phil retrieved his phone and got into Dan’s bed, shifting until his back was against the wall. It was chilly through his thin pyjamas, but once his space-heater boyfriend was pressed up against him, he’d probably be grateful for the coolness of it.

Dan was pottering around, opening drawers and closing them again, moving a folded shirt from the chair to the dresser and back again, neatly aligning his plastic guitar controllers. Phil took the opportunity to fire off a quick tweet, then put his phone on to charge next to Dan’s. Tiredness was taking over now, his limbs feeling stiff and heavy.

“Are you looking for something?” said Phil, watching Dan. He yawned, unable to stop himself.

“No,” said Dan off-handedly. “Just - tidying.”

“Come to bed,” said Phil. “It’s cold.”

“You won’t be saying that in an hour,” said Dan. “You’ll be like, _gerroff me, you’re too hot_.”

“Daaaaaaan,” whined Phil.

“Okay, one sec,” said Dan. He pulled off his socks and threw them into a corner, before finally joining Phil in bed.

If Phil had thought the bed looked small, it was nothing compared to how small it felt once they were both in it. It was just as well that he was perfectly happy for Dan to wriggle back into his embrace, tugging on the too-small duvet as he did.

“Oi,” said Phil. “Don’t nick all the covers, my butt’s pressed against the cold wall.”

“Well, it’s not even completely covering me,” said Dan. “There’s a draught.”

“Pull it a bit more,” said Phil. “Just not too much. And get closer.”

“If I get any closer I’ll literally be inside you. And don’t even start. Pun not intended.”

They wriggled and shifted until they finally had the duvet in as good a position as they were likely to manage, and settled down to sleep. Phil wondered who would win the battle over the covers while they were sleeping. Usually it was him, as Dan was so often too warm. 

He snaked his arm around Dan’s waist.

“You okay?” he murmured into Dan’s ear. 

“Yeah,” said Dan. “Sorry if I’m - being weird.”

“You’re not being weird. D’you feel weird?”

“It’s just - it’s not weird, exactly, it’s just having you here in my bed instead of being at yours,” he said. “It’s a bit surreal.”

“I’m glad you invited me,” said Phil.

“Me too,” said Dan. “It’s just, you know, thinking about all the hours I’ve spent in this room talking to you online and now here you are. And it feels like a big fucking deal. But also it just - feels normal and really great, but also this is like, my parents’ house, you know. And - it’s not gonna be like when I visit you.”

He didn’t elaborate further, but Phil thought he understood.

“I know,” he said, yawning again. “But when it’s just us, it’s the same.”

“Yeah,” said Dan. “Sorry, I’m probably just overthinking it because I’m hungover as shit.”

Phil laughed, eyes already closed. 

“Thanks for making dinner,” he murmured. “Tasty.”

“What, thanks for putting two pizzas in the oven? You’re welcome,” said Dan. He covered Phil’s hand, resting on his stomach, with his.

“I’m gonna think about this moment every night, now, after you go home,” he said quietly. 

“Aw, Dan.”

“It just - makes being here feel different, you know?”

“Yeah, same at mine.” Phil was having difficulty staying awake. 

“Sorry,” he said. “Sleepy. Love you.” He pressed a kiss to Dan’s shoulder.

“Me too,” yawned Dan. “Sleepy, I mean. And, love you too, obv.”

Phil smiled, nestling his head into the crook of Dan’s shoulder. The ends of his too-long hair tickled his forehead.

“G’night,” he said, and was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Reblog [here](https://blackbirddan.tumblr.com/post/190021049311/fic-danland) on tumblr. :)


End file.
